<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food Cravings by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631590">Food Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas'>Bright_Boisterous_Bananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kindness, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sudoku!Poe, Teacher!Poe, True Love, awkward moments, food cravings, goodness, healthy love, healthy relationship, manual stimulation-male to female, passtionate kisses, pregnant!rey, slippery!Damerey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes a woman into his home who he finds on the street, out of the goodness of his heart.</p><p>She's pregnant.</p><p>The tight knot of fears surrounding her heart begins to loosen as Poe's giving nature breaks down her walls.</p><p>Rey is falling for him, but something or someone keeps coming between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Discord Shenanigans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one shot came to me after a fun discussion with some friends!<br/>(If you are interested to know, the tag Slippery!Damerey was born of this discussion and there are several fics, from different writers, with this tag, that will be appearing in the feed over the course of (today) Saturday August 1st, 2020.)</p><p>I was enabled to write this at the Damerey Discord I love you all!</p><p>Ok here we go!<br/>Warnings:<br/>-manual stimulation: male to female<br/>-full vaginal sex</p><p>-there is one additional scene, right at the beginning, it's the opening scene, where nothing sexual happens but Poe is touching her (you'll see why). </p><p>If you need to skip:</p><p>First scene starts with (this is the non sexual touching scene): "He kneels in front of her." and ends with "He reverently lowers her dress before standing to wash his hands."</p><p>Second scene starts with: "His lips return to her mouth in earnest," and ends with "it’s together that they cry out the other’s name."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Shit, shit, shit. </em>
</p><p>The itching and burning is approaching unbearable, thankfully Rey still has her wits about her. This infection will not be her end, but the future certainly looks a hell of a lot more grim now that she has wasted <em> two </em>of the three applicators and she is no closer to getting the antibiotic cream where it needs to go.</p><p>Her thoughts whorl at a frightening speed. Should she ask for help? No, she can do this on her own, plus she hasn’t known Poe for all that long. </p><p>He had taken her into his home, out of the goodness of his heart, after finding her on the sidewalk; she had been living on the street, pregnant and alone for three weeks. She was in pain for a month, after moving in, finally Poe insisted on taking her to a doctor, only to find that a massive yeast infection had taken up residence. </p><p>She couldn’t do this to Poe, this would be extremely awkward for both of them. But it <em> burns, </em> and there isn’t anyone else to help her, plus there is only <em> one </em>applicator tube left and if she ruins this one then the pain will become unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>“Poe.” Rey’s voice is weak as she slowly comes around the corner of the bathroom into the living room.</p><p>Poe looks up smiling from the couch, sudoku puzzle in his hand, with a pen behind his ear. The sleeves of his blue shirt are rolled up showing his tanned forearms. This isn’t helping the situation.</p><p>“Hey,” His smile fades as he sees her hesitating, wrapping her arms around her middle, “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Um, I--uh--I…” She trails off, as she starts to shake with nerves, she looks down, straightening her dress.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He stands, coming across the space swiftly.</p><p>“I--I can’t do it, I ruined two of the applicators trying to figure it out...there’s only one left.”</p><p>Poe blinks steadily for a moment, taking that in.</p><p>Dread plummets in Rey’s heart at the shock she sees in Poe’s eyes. </p><p>“You don’t have to help me--” She quickly tries to back pedal.</p><p>“No, no, it’s ok, don’t worry, I have an idea, I’ll call the nurse’s station and maybe one of them can walk you through it. Does that sound ok?” He asks, gently squeezing her shoulder.</p><p>“Ok.” Rey whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Rey is curled on the couch, trying not to wince at the pain. Poe calls the nurses station five times, with no response. </p><p>He sits next to Rey with his hand resting comfortingly on her knee. It’s currently providing a pleasant distraction to the inferno of pain that is surging in her lions.</p><p>Poe sighs, running a hand over his face.</p><p>“Poe, I can manage, I’ll just wait till the morning and call again.” But at that moment, her body chooses to send a spike of pain up her core that causes her to visibly wince.</p><p>“No, Rey, I can help you do it, if you want.” He’s being kind, too kind.</p><p>“No, no, I don’t want you to be un--.”Guilt swims up her throat.</p><p>“You’re in pain, Rey. You won’t sleep tonight unless we take care of this. Please, let me help you.” His brown eyes are intense with concern and it’s melting her resolve.</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p> </p><p>Poe lifts her gently onto the counter in the bathroom. He reads the directions seven times, running a hand through his hair, taking random deep breaths. Rey nervously bites her lip, she hates what this could do to their friendship, it’s still so new, so fragile. She fidgets with the hem of her blue dress.</p><p>“Ok, I think I can figure it out.” He says, folding up the paper. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”</p><p>Rey nods, but tears of fear are scrolling down her cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok, come here.” He wraps in a warm hug. She tucks her head into his neck, his smell is shaking her to the core. He gently tucks his chin over her head. “I promise I’ll be respectful and gentle.”</p><p>“Ok.” Rey breaths.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Poe peels back to read her eyes, as he brushes her tears away.</p><p>“Yes.” She nods.</p><p>Poe takes a deep breath, holding Rey’s shoulders, steadying her. He checks her eyes one more time for any sign of needing to back out, then he carefully takes the applicator and fills it with the creamy medicine.</p><p>He kneels in front of her, “Ready?” checking her eyes again, always so attentive, even in awkward moments.</p><p>“Ready.” Rey takes a shaking breath and lifts her dress for him.</p><p>His small gasp is not unnoticed. Rey’s face is contorted with guilt, but he’s eyes regard her with something she’s never seen in the face of man: Respect. </p><p>The last time a man saw her was when she had the fling with Ben, which got her into this mess in the first place--pregnant. Ben’s eye’s had been hungry, angry, and selfish.</p><p>Poe’s face washes with a deep crimson--not unlike the color of her own face--he swallows, and raises his hands to her.</p><p>Gently, he works against her to find the opening. Rey grips the edge of the counter, unsure of what to do with her hands. She squeezes her eyes shut, afraid that they will reveal what she truly thinks: that she likes his touch, it’s quite soothing and something else--she slams the door on that thought. <em> He’s only here to help, you idiot. </em></p><p>Rey hisses in pain, through her teeth, when the tube slides in.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Concern in his voice.</p><p>“It’s ok, the edge feels sharp is all.” Rey peels one eye open.</p><p>Poe’s brows are pulled together with concern as he finishes inserting the tube, slower this time. Rey winces, His face matches hers, he’s wearing a permanent wince, he’s muttering “I’m sorry,” every few seconds. His hands are gentle, so gentle. Then he squeezes his own eyes shut when he’s about to release the antibiotic.</p><p>“Don’t close <em> your </em>eyes!” Disbelief in Rey’s tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry! You’re right! Ready? Here’s the last part, we’re almost done, I promise.” He looks at her reassuringly. She nods at him to do it. </p><p>A pool of something cold is released inside her, she lets out a breath because the medicine is instantly soothing against the inflammation. </p><p>Poe carefully removes the tube, breathing a sigh of relief. He reverently lowers her dress before standing to wash his hands.</p><p>“Better?” He asks gently, turning to Rey, taking her shoulders.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Relief is flooding every inch of her, Rey feels grateful and ashamed that she made Poe do that.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Fresh tears sneak out of her eyes, she lower her head with remorse.</p><p>“Don’t be,” He lifts her chin, “I’m glad I was here to help you.” </p><p>He offers a lopsided smile, which makes Rey’s heart squeeze. She blushes lightly, because he’s standing between her legs and he doesn't seem to mind or notice.</p><p>“Do you want to watch some TV? Get our minds off of--” He gestures to the applicator in trash.</p><p>“Yes! Please.” Rey laughs at that.</p><p>He gently lifts her down, and keeps his arm around her waist as they walk to the living room. Rey is surprised at that, but she acts natural, as heat pools from the spot.</p><p>Just then, there’s a buzz in Poe’s pocket, he answers his phone.</p><p>“Hello...Hi Zorii...oh no, what happened?” He covers the mic and mouths, ‘I’m sorry, I’ve gotta take this.” To Rey before disappearing up the stairs, leaving her alone in the living room.</p><p>Zorii Bliss, Poe’s 3rd grade co-teacher at Yavin Elementary, always calling at just the right moment, with some crises or other: she needs help with grading, the principal gave her extra work, one of the parents insulted her, blah blah blah. Perfect, blond, Zorii bliss: the bane of Rey’s existence. </p>
<hr/><p>One month later, Rey is having fierce food cravings, it starts one night when she wakes up with a one track mind for some olives. Coming into Poe’s room, she shakes him awake.</p><p>“W-w-what’s wrong, Sunshine?” His words slur together.</p><p>“<em> Olives!” </em> She urges, rubbing her round belly. “Why are there no <em> olives </em>?”</p><p>“Is this for real?” Poe sighs scrubbing his face with his hands before rising from bed to pull his clothes on. “I’ll get you olives, but will you promise to go back to sleep after?”</p><p>“Yes! Scout’s honor!” Rey salutes for emphasis, guilt swims up her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Poe drives around town for what feels like an hour; no stores are open at 2:00am. He’s ready to go home and admit defeat when he sees a bright blinking sign.</p><p>“Of course!” He whoops with victory.</p><p> </p><p>Rey is waiting for him at the door when he comes in, she’s bouncing on her heels with anticipation; Her blue flannel pajamas bouncing with her.</p><p>Poe is holding something behind his back. Rey’s eyes are wild as she tries to peak around him, but he’s too quick, darting to block her view.</p><p>“I got you something that I think you’ll like, and with any luck you’ll let me have some too.” He smiles, bringing into view a large pizza box. He lifts the lid to reveal and cheese pizza completely covered in a thick layer of olives.</p><p>“Oh my <em> glob!” </em> She’s crying, actually crying. Thank you pregnancy hormones. “I lo--” She stops short; <em> I love you, </em>is what she wanted to say, but she can’t say it. He doesn’t love her, he just went to get pizza to help, she tells herself. </p><p>“I look forward to eating that!” She finishes, clearing her throat while straightening her shirt.</p><p>Poe eyes her suspiciously for a moment before handing her the box so he can remove his coat and shoes. </p><p>They settle on the coach, Rey hastily removing olives from the piece of pizza that Poe is eating. He laughs fondly at her urgency, pausing to help her fill a cup with olives.</p><p>Rey moans loudly, filling her mouth with too many olives at once. He’s laughing as he blocks his piece while Rey playfully tries to steal more olives. They struggle, giggling uncontrollably until Poe’s phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>BUZZ</p><p> </p><p>An eerie blue light fills the dim of the living room.</p><p>“Dameron house of pizza, how can I help you?” He snorts as he answers, “Hi Zorii...you ok?...how much did you drink?...don’t get your car, I’ll be right there!”</p><p>Handing Rey is pizza, he rushes to the door to pull on his jacket and shoes again. “Rey, I’m sorry, Zorii’s in trouble, I’ll be back.”</p><p>He flies out the door leaving Rey with an empty triangle of dough in her hand and a cup of olives in the other. She feels empty like the bare slice of pizza as jealousy climbs higher in her chest.</p>
<hr/><p>After that night, Poe asks Rey to sleep in his bed so she doesn’t have to walk the length of the hall every time she has a food craving; especially since she has multiple cravings a night. They build a healthy wall of blankets down the middle of his king sized bed so they each feel like they still have some personal space.</p><p>The fact that he gets out of bed each and every time she has a craving, doesn’t help her growing crush on him. Her sense of guilt increases, especially since her food cravings hit during Poe’s busiest month at work: parent/teacher conferences. Rey knows his budget is tight, so spending money on her random urges feels like a crime. He’s already paid for most of her medical bills, without even blinking, in fact, he had insisted and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling for him completely. </p><p>She would get a job, if she could, but the doctor ordered bed rest as complications with her pregnancy arose. </p><p>One night after they settle on the bed, and the lights are out, Rey gets hit with a ferocious itch in the dead center of her back. Try though she may, she can’t reach it. Another wave of guilt surges through her.</p><p>“Poe?” </p><p>“Yeah Sunshine?” He’s always so cheerful, never complains when Rey has a need.</p><p>“I have an itch and I can’t reach it.” She whimpers.</p><p>“C’mere.” He holds his arms up so she can see them over the blanket barrier. </p><p>Rey’s heart soars as she tries to climb over the wall, but her pregnant belly is too big and she’s too lazy to stand and walk around the bed. She desperately wants to oblige the invitation to rest in Poe’s arms, but after several tries to scale the mountain she gives up, rolling onto her back.</p><p>“I can’t climb over this.” She cries with exasperation.</p><p>“I got you.” His tone is always so calm. Sitting up, he reaches over the wall, grabs her by her bottom and hauls her over the mound of blankets into his arms.</p><p>Rey suddenly bursts into giggles as he wraps her up.</p><p>“Got somethin’ you wanna share with the class there little miss?” His tone is amused, and she can hear him smile.</p><p>“It’s just,” She snorts into his bare chest, unable to control her mirth, “You grabbed my <em> butt! </em>” There’s another burst of laughter.</p><p>“Wow.” Poe’s voice is sarcastic, as he waits for her to calm. But she doesn’t, her laughter continues. “Somebody’s punchy tonight.” He chuckles.</p><p>Through her obnoxious giggles, she can feel her face heat to be so close to Poe. He sleeps only in his boxer briefs. Miles of tan skin wrap about her; on some level she registers their intimate position, but she can’t get over the fact that he touched her ass so she completely gives in to the humor, giggling uncontrollably.</p><p>Poe is laughing too now, “lemme get this straight: I’ve basically seen you naked and now you’re losing it over a simple butt-grab? Sounds like you have a double standard, Kenobi.”</p><p>She snorts into his strong chest, “I didn’t think we were at the ‘butt-grabbing’ phase of our friendship.”</p><p>“I did what I had to do to get you over the blanket barrier. Deal with it.” He grins, feigning defensiveness, which pushes her giggles over a cliff and she completely loses it, laughing out loud. Poe joins her.</p><p>Rey takes several gasping breaths to calm herself.</p><p>“Ok, Kenobi, where is that itch?” He asks.</p><p>Rey pauses in her mirth to asses. The itch is gone. Her heart sinks a little, because she was hoping to spend a little while longer in these safe, warm arms.</p><p>“It’s gone.” She replies, still catching her breath.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s get some sleep. Some of us have to work tomorrow.” Poe wraps his arms snug around her and settles his chin on her head. He lightly brushes her back in soothing patterns, giving no sign of releasing her.</p><p>Rey’s heart skips a few beats in surprise, and then giggles takes her over again for one more glorious moment.</p><p>“Go to sleep, please.” Poe asks gently, tenderly planting a kiss on her head, and patting her bottom, surprising her further.</p><p>That stops her giggle train. Poe has never kissed anything of hers. She’s suddenly very aware of the way his hands are gliding up and down her back, all the way up to her shoulders and then down to the swell of her bottom. Instead of soothing her, this wakes her up even more; her heart rate increases exponentially. </p><p>Her face rests in the crook of his neck and she can feel his heart speeding up to match hers. She lifts her head, as their eyes meet, His warm breath washes over her. Even in the dark, she can see his intent gaze, reverent and warm. A gentle hand cups her cheek, and her heart swoops.</p><p>“Rey,” Poe’s voice is soft and ragged.</p><p>Is it her imagination or is he moving closer?</p><p> </p><p>BUZZ.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Poe’s phone lights up on the nightstand. A treacherous blue glow fills the room as the wretched device vibrates. Rey has one guess who that could be.</p><p>They break apart, Poe curses and fumbles to grab his phone.</p><p>“Hello?...Zorii slow down, what’s wrong?...your outside?...I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Rey, I’m sorry, I have to go.” he throws on his jeans and t-shirt haphazardly and leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>Strong arms carry Rey up the stairs. Poe cradles her against his chest making soothing noises. She’s exhausted and foggy. There was so much blood and pain. Even though the doctor assured her it was normal and tests came back clear, she hasn’t felt the baby move in two days. She still fears the worst: that she could lose the baby, here at two weeks out from her due date.</p><p>Poe sets her down on the bathroom counter, “Rey?” he’s holding her shoulders, she’s barely aware, lost in the void of fear. “Rey, we need to get you cleaned up.” </p><p>“I don’t want to shower.” She shakes her head, even though she feels sticky and her clothing stinks like the sanitizer of the hospital.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart, but it’s important.” His tone is gentle, not pushy. “I’ll help you, </p><p>Ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” But guilt is trickling in again. </p><p>He’s done so much for her already, his relentless giving has astounded her at every corner. The most recent act of generosity was already too big and she feels like this would be too much, and he would send her away forever.</p><p>“I promise I won’t stare, I just want to help.” He reassures her. “I’ll even get undressed too, that way we’re even.”</p><p>That makes Rey laugh a little, she even smiles. He sweetly brushes her chin “There she is.”</p><p>Carefully, he removes her sweater and socks. He pauses to match her, removing corresponding layers so she feels safe. His attentiveness makes her want to cry. </p><p>He reverently removes her undergarments, folding every article of clothing and setting it aside. Rey squeezes her eyes shut when he loses his boxer briefs, but he gently takes her hand.</p><p>“I don’t mind if you see me.” He smiles reassuringly, “I’ve seen you.”</p><p>When she opens her eyes she blushes but it doesn’t bother him, he lifts her off the counter and guides her to the shower; turning the water on and checking the temperature with his hand before helping her in.</p><p>The water is so soothing, heating away the knots in her back and neck; washing the blood from her legs. Poe holds her with her back to the warm flow, keeping his hands on her waist to steady her.</p><p>Collecting some shampoo on his hand, he gently massages it into her scalp. She sighs into his touch, closing her eyes, letting the little circles soothe her. She finds that she doesn't care she’s naked in front of him. She’s in awe, yet again, of his kindness in these vulnerable moments.</p><p>“There that’s it, just let me.” He’s gentle, so gentle as he rinses out the soap and applies the conditioner to her brown locks.</p><p>If it weren’t for her humongous belly she could feel all of him pressed close to her, she angles herself so she can rest her head on his chest, and tuck her face into his neck. His strong hands rub her back.</p><p>“You’re safe I promise. Pretty mama.” He kisses the top of her head, holding her for a long moment swaying, before gently guiding her head under the water to rinse out the conditioner. Tenderly holding the nape of her neck with one hand, the other hand works out the soap and sweet strokes. His eyes stay on her face, holding her gaze. It’s tender and warm and she feels her heart climbing higher in her chest, until it’s beating in her throat. Parts of her start to ache to feel him close.</p><p>She slides her hands along his chest feeling the muscles move. His hands still and slide to frame her face. His gaze becomes more intense, as he sweetly rests his forehead against hers; their breath sends droplets of water scattering; their lips inches apart. His thumbs caress her cheeks, and he nuzzles her softly, then he plants a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Such a small gesture, yet it sends powerful warmth through her body.</p><p>Rey can barely breathe, can barely believe this is real. How has he not sent her away yet? Everyone else did. Unkar had cast her out when he found out she was pregnant; he even set a timer on the microwave for her to pack her things and get out.</p><p>“Poe, why are you doing all of this for me?” She feels a sob building in her throat.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He whispers, with a breath that excites her lips.</p><p>“You took me in, you paid my medical bills, you even married me, without a second thought so I could get on your insurance to cut costs. Why?” Her tears spring forth and mingle with that water.</p><p>Poe smiles so brilliantly, and pulls her closer somehow, even with her giant tummy pressing between them.</p><p>“Because, I lo--”</p><p> </p><p>BUZZ</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Poe cries as the tender moment shatters. He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, biting his lip in agony.</p><p>Rey’s heart sinks, she knows exactly who’s calling. She watches as Poe leaves the shower and grabs his phone from his crumpled pants. </p><p>What happens next surprises her more than anything else Poe has ever done. </p><p>“ZORII STOP CALLING ME!” He bellows into the little rectangle.</p><p>Then he marches to the toilet and throws it in, hitting the flusher with venom. “BURN IN HELL!”</p><p>Rey laughs with surprise and covers her mouth with her hands. Poe is laughing too as he blunders back to the shower and takes Rey in his arms.</p><p>His lips crash into hers, and she sighs into the kiss. His tongue is lazy and urgent; strong hands caress her slippery skin as she is gently backed into the wall of the shower. She laughs into his lips.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Poe breaths into her neck, “Before I was so rudely interrupted,” He drags his lips on her neck with ferocious heat, drawing a contented moan from her throat, “I love you, Rey. More than anything.”</p><p>He pauses to hold her gaze, regarding her as if she were a goddess. “When I found you, on the sidewalk, alone, I felt something inside me say ‘This one. Don’t pass by.’ I didn’t know it then, but you are more radiant than infinite diamonds; all this time, I let Zorii take precious moments from us. Not any more. I want you, only you. I want to be a family with you.”</p><p>He rests a hand on her rotund stomach, caressing gently.</p><p>Understanding his meaning, Rey is overcome. She didn’t think it was possible to laugh and cry at the same time. But Poe is here, in front of her, loving her, better than any dream, deeper than anything that everything came before. </p><p>“I love you too,” Fresh tears spill from her eyes. “You are my family!” Is all she can say.</p><p>His lips return to her mouth in earnest, pressing her closer, the steam from shower enveloping them.</p><p>Her breath is jagged as he trails his lips down her neck, to her collarbone, summoning heat and pleasure, whispering “I love you” again and again. </p><p>He reaches down to stroke between her legs gently.</p><p>“Oh! Poe!” She cries into his lips, gripping his glossy biceps as pleasure courses through her blood.</p><p>“Is this ok?” He pulls back to check in, tucking a stray piece of her hair away tenderly.</p><p>“More than.” She breaths as he continues.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” He whispers into her ear as she sighs into his neck.</p><p>His fingers are warm and strong, sending electricity through her blood.</p><p>He smiles and kisses her nose when she crests; she gasps at the waves of pleasure, while gripping his back and his neck.</p><p>Poe dots kisses on her jaw as she catches her breath.</p><p>“We can stop here if you want, sweetheart.” He pulls back to read her eyes for any sign of discomfort.</p><p>“No, I want more. More you, more us, more this. I love you.” She smiles pulling him closer.</p><p>He hoists her up against the wall, gently guiding her to slide onto him. His presence inside her is so warm, throbbing, comforting and exciting. He groans into her throat.</p><p>“Still ok?” He asks with a gravelly voice. </p><p>“Very.” She whispers, her fingers card through his hair.</p><p>“May I move?” He asks reverently.</p><p>“Yes, Please.” She nibbles his ear.</p><p>It’s better than she had dreamed. Feeling Poe surround her, as pleasure builds between them. She leans her head back against the wall, letting the feeling fill her, as the warm water pelts them. They whisper to each other, their lips clashing lazily, moaning together, striving together until the end. When the piercing ripples of pleasure spill over, it’s together that they cry out the other’s name.</p><p> </p><p>The warm water rinses away the leavings of their intimacy as they hold each other, whispering, dreaming together of the future.</p><p>Rey is resting her head on Poe’s shoulder when she snaps up and her eyes are wild.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” His eyebrows come together and a strong hands frame her face. His eyes are desperate and searching.</p><p>“<em>Goat cheese!” </em>Her voice is panicked.</p><p>“What?” Poe is confused.</p><p>“I need <em> goat cheese </em>. Right. Now.” The tone is grave.</p><p>“Oh!” Poe laughs with relief, sighing, shaking his head with endearment. “I’ll go to the store.”</p><p>He kisses her sweetly before stepping out of the shower. Drying himself hastily and throwing his clothes back on. </p><p>“I love you!” Rey smiles fondly.</p><p>“I love you too! I’ll be back in a jiff.” He replies before cheerily descending the stairs.</p><p>Rey’s heart is so full as she watches him go. Tears fill her eyes again, this time with joy, as a tiny kick in her belly lets her know that all is well.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>